MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher
The Andra MOD-3 MP Multi-Rocket Launcher is a rocket launcher found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The MOD-3 Rocket Launcher is quite rare, being found in only three places in the game; twice in the enviroment and once held by a Heavy Armor in the Auburn District. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' The MOD-3 is much more common in Extraction Point than in the first game, and is often found right before fighting a Power Armor. Due to plentiful ammo, there will hardly be a shortage when facing powerful enemies. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The MOD-3 is also found in Perseus Mandate, though it is not as plentiful as it is in Extraction Point. The most ammo found in one spot in the game is when the Sergeant faces against a REV8 Leviathan in the Armacham Bio-Research Facility. Tactics *The MOD-3 is a very powerful weapon. A burst can inflict significant damage on even the most powerful enemies if all of the missiles make contact. The missile's spread makes it ineffective for direct impacts past short range if the target is moving, due to its spiraling trajectory. *While the ammo capacity of the MOD-3 looks generous for a rocket launcher, it is limited to fire at three round burst, 15 rockets are translated to only five bursts. Because the grouping of the rocket bursts are not very tight, so its not advised to fire while moving. If moving is needed, say the player is fighting Power Armor at close range, use Slow-Mo will help the player better at leading rockets to the target. *Ammo for this weapon is rare, so the player should use it only on powerful enemies or groups of weak enemies. Using it on one enemy is a waste of ammo, except against heavily armored targets. *When the MOD-3 is being held, the player's movement becomes quite slow, so take this into consideration if needing to evacuate an area quickly. Holdster the weapon or switch to lighter ones if the player needs to run. *Compared to many other rocket launchers, rockets from the MOD-3 are quite slow. This means that the player can dodge enemy rockets, but so can the enemy. It is advised to use Slow-Mo to ensure all rockets hit the enemy and vice versa, so the player can avoid being hit by the rockets. **The rocket will become inaccurate after certain distances as they have notable spread, thus the MOD-3 is far from ideal against ranged and/or evasive enemies. Trivia *The MOD-3 is based on SHOGO: Mobile Armor Division's Bullgut rocket launcher, although it fires three rockets rather than four. *A real life weapon that behaves similar to the MOD-3 is the British Starstreak HVM, it fires the missile that contains three flying darts at a time. The biggest difference is the projectile speed, because its built to take out low-flying aircraft, the missiles will be accelerated to Mach 3.5, three and half times the speed of sound, rather than sub-sonic rocket seen in game. *The rockets fired from the MOD-3 appear to be similar to the ones fired by the REV6 Powered Armor and the REV8 Leviathan, including the slowness of their travel speed, though the REV6 and REV8 fires many more rockets with their arm cannons than the MOD-3 can launch with one trigger pull. **The MOD-3 used by player does have one advantage however, the rockets never self-destruct in mid-flight, while the rockets fired by REV6 and REV8 sometimes do. *The barrels rotate after firing all three rockets, this is presumably the reloading action, placing another rocket into each barrel. *Before the release of the first game, the MOD-3 is frequently seen used by Replica Heavy Armor , in the retail version they are largely equiped with 10mm HV Penetrator, only one use such weapon. Gallery 1155493-rocket.jpg|MOD-3 Multi Rocket Launcher lying on the ground. Point Man Firing the Rockets.jpg|Point Man firing the MOD-3 Multi Rocket Launcher against the Replica REV6 Powered Armor. ru:Ракетная установка MOD-3 Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons